great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Paparu's Leaf Concentration Practice - April 00, 2015
Procedure # State receiving a message from Ga Aburame that informs you to go to the Academy to take part in a class that is training shinobi using the Leaf Concentration Practice. # Once you arrive at the Academy, you will line up against the wall with the rest of the shinobi and take your leaf. You will place the leaf on your forehead and attempt to focus your chakra onto the leaf to keep it in place, but will fail. # On your second attempt, you would be distracted by something. (You can chose what the distraction is) # You would show signs of giving up, but the sensei in the room would walk over to you and give you words of encouragement. # On your third and final attempt, you can either successfully keep the leaf in place or fail and give up. (Depending on your choice, you will receive a bonus) # The training session is over and you leave the Academy. References Below are a couple of links you can click on to give you a better understanding on what the Leaf Concentration Practice is about. * A brief explanation on what the Leaf Concentration Practice is. * Naruto Episode 88 "Focal Point: Mark of the Leaf" Participants Uchiha Paparu Roleplaying Log -Paparu Uchiha another day of adventure being already dressed in his Uchiha hakama, black shirt, and red and black scarf. My uncle calmly walks out of his room giving me a letter from Ga Aburame telling me to go to the academy for a Concentration Practice Paparu's uncle would say "Here you go champ from the big guy" the amount of excitement from the letter and seeing his uncle would be beyond notice. Paparu would dash out the door without saying a word to his uncle quickly running at the academy as his brown hair flows with the wind. Finally arriving at the academy Paparu was lined up with the rest of the shinobi and had a leaf placed on his smooth forehead doing the best he could to focus the chakra on the leaf it starts to slip off and in a second it falls to the ground being disappointed at the failure Paparu tried again.- -The academy teacher place the leaf on Paparu's head for a second time Paparu would be doing well but the curiousness of the other students was unbearable looking slightly sideways a pretty girl with would appear in his brown eye's he would be instantly in love with her face being distracted the leaf would fall again. Being disappointed yet again and falling to the ground on his buttocks with the signal of defeat he would feel miserable at his failure, but the academy teacher would crouch in front of me with these words to say "Don't give up just yet a lot of students don't make it this far you should give it one more shot I believe in you" standing up with the kind words taken to heart and feeling confident once more Paparu would flick his hair to the side and try again. The anxious feeling Paparu had would make his blood pump and his fear rise he would clear his emotions all at once to calm himself.- -The academy teacher would place the leaf on Paparu's head once more the pressure on Paparu would be almost unbearable for him. Paparu would keep the leaf in place the best he could Paparu would reflect on his past, his parents death, his unfortunate life, and his loving uncle caring for him. Paparu would use all the memories as an addition to his confidence he would feel twice the self-assurance. Paparu would hold the leaf in place half the time. Paparu would have nothing but minutes to last the leaf would slightly start to slip regaining his focus he would use the chakra to grapple it back in place passing the task in the time being. Paparu would pass the test with a Decent rank. Paparu would be escorted out with the rest of the students leaving in his success Paparu would be drowned in his own confidence returning home telling his uncle about the day he passed his concentration practice.- Results Paparu passes his Leaf Concentration Practice with a decent mark. Ga Aburame is informed of Paparu's performance.